Runaway
by kiiro1412
Summary: Un pequeño paseo puede desencadenar un sin fin de emociones pero para estos puede significar mas que eso.


**Durarara! No me pertenece! :(**

* * *

**-Te has vuelto a cortar ¿no?**

**Es que …tienes esa cara cuando rozó por poco una de tus muñecas además es que hace un momento sentía mis mangas un tanto mojadas y al revisarlas vi sangre y… sé que esa sangre no es mía.**

Un "hmp"se oyó sin emociones y fue casi como si nunca se hubiese mencionado desde el principio pero eso no paró al preocupado rubio que tímidamente jugueteaba con su blanca bufanda.

Su acompañante solo mantenía su vista perdida en el camino donde solo unas cuantas hojas ya casi marchitas se pavordeaban sin muchas restricciones pero asimismo con una imagen de "títere" y con su dueño el viento pareciese reírse de la escena que acontecía en esa parte del solitario camino.

_¡Qué molesto!_

Un sinfín de preguntas rondaba por la cabeza del ser humano conocido como Hewajima Tsukishima y aunque no lo pareciese se trataba de la persona más peligrosa de toda la ciudad de Ikebukuro. O al menos una de ellas.

Aunque claro tal reputación no era del todo fiable .Él, una de las personas más tímidas y algunas veces catalogada como "adorable" por algunos, pero con una increíble fuerza sacada de una historieta de superhéroes.

Su acompañante por el otro lado no era ni por cerca conocido pero como ya se dijo: Las apariencias engañan y por esa razón el ser al lado de Tsukishima no podía ser de otra forma Orihara Hachimenroppi (Roppi para acortar).

La pregunta siguiente parecerá extraña pero no está lejos de la realidad y suena como de una forma similar a esta:

¿Cómo una persona puede estar al lado de una de las personas más peligrosas de toda la ciudad sin derramar un grito de auxilio o inclusive ahogar su instinto natural de "alejarse de las cosas peligrosas"?

Ya hemos dicho que "algunas " personas catalogan a Tsuki como adorable , las demás le tiene pavor y se alejan de él sin importar que tanto intente él de demostrar que no es una peligro sumado a su innegable timidez que lo restringen de muchas cosas , Tsuki termina siendo un ser humano "extraño" entre la gran mayoría.

Simplemente Roppi se encuentra con él por un número limitada de razones como:  
**Primero** .Incluso si fuese el mismo Hewajima Shizou en colérico y con una señal de tránsito en una de sus manos, él lo miraría con la misma indiferencia con la ve a la mayoría de personas.

Segundo .Tsukushima a los ojos de Roppi, era la única persona a la que le permitiría estar así de cerca de él.

Tercero. Solo él está bien.

Tal vez porque Tsukishima es un tonto, o demasiado tímido para la media mundial, o tal vez era por su sentido de orientación que realmente no era muy bueno y que le hacía replantearse uno de sus mayores verdades(o al menos para él mismo) :**Su nivel de tolerancia**.

Cada vez que se perdían , ambos y enteramente por culpa de Tsukishima, Roppi pensaba que era muy extraño y divertido pero ocultaba lo que realmente pensaba con frases como "Tal parece que su sentido de navegación se estropeó desde una edad muy temprana … tal vez incluso antes"

Ya había pasado dos años, dos años de tolerancia, parecía como si incluso él mismo hubiese cambiado durante ese tiempo.

_Aún recuerdo cuando solía cortarme diariamente, no importa el lugar ni el tiempo, si había o no personas pero… luego él._

Es verdad desde hace dos años los cortes se había vuelto irregulares, la razón podría ser incluso solo una suposición a una respuesta igual de tentativa como la misma pregunta. Las frecuentes "perdidas en los caminos de regreso acompañado por su inusual compañero" lo dejaban tan exhausto que al llegar simplemente terminaba todo aquello que necesitaba terminar y se acostaba inmediatamente .No segundos pensamientos ni acciones que le cruzasen en la mente al llegar. Nada.

Simplemente nada.

Era como si todo lo que le produjese dolor hubiese mermado por ¿él?

* * *

Ya hace mucho también que la pregunta había dejado los labios del tímido rubio y en efecto, comprobando lo que no hace mucho también había resultado de su in-usual plática.

Su camisa blanca manchada con algunas gotas de sangre. En efecto era la sangre de su acompañante y de alguna forma la encontraba hermosa y deprimente.

Sin embargo el ¿Por qué? Divagaba sin salida por la mente del azabache.

¿Por qué cortarse? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo había hecho por dolor? Entonces Tsukishima era la fuente de su dolor o…?

Recuerdas lo que ya se había dicho. Sí acerca de las respuestas a preguntas igual de tentativas como las preguntas. Bueno como verás esta situación no está reflejada en esos pensamientos.

El ¿Por qué? Estaba más que todo definido y las preguntas subyacentes solo era una forma de encerrarse o quizás era su huida.

Su mirada de nuevo lejos de sí contemplaba simplemente lo que él llamaba armonía .Un espacio donde sabía que nadie alzaría la voz para llamarlo por su nombre , ni sería obligado a verlos. A ver a las personas.

**-Ro … Roppi-san**

Pero he ahí el detalle .Desde hace cuánto ese llamado lo hacía volver al mundo del que tanto trabajo se le hacía escapar .

La sola mención de su nombre ;pronunciado con pizcas de preocupación genuina lo hacía tragarse cualquier comentario sarcástico que pudiese surgir con facilidad en situaciones como esta.

Pero también estaba "_eso_"…

Levantando desanimadamente sus rojos orbes y enfrentándose cara a cara con esa misma expresión que no podía denotar nada a parte de preocupación que era (de alguna extraña manera) suficiente para que Roppi soltase de golpe todo lo que había en sus pensamientos a la realidad, que aunque uno quisiese pensar de otra forma no puede cambiarse ya que "una vez dicho algo no hay manera de ser borrado"

**-¡Deja de revolver mi mente!**

Fue lo primero que salió de la boca del más bajo.

**-Es sumamente molesto y …y …!arg! no importa solo deja de hacerlo.**

**-¡He! … bueno yo ..Yo..**

**-No sé.. Exacta..mente..**

**-Cómo … ya sabes… revolver tu mente…**

Era de esperarse .Uno no puede explicar cosas que no entiende .Tal vez solo por esa razón había sucedido de nuevo :Ya sabes cortarse, pero se había negado a profundizar una respuesta ; guardándosela hasta quien sabe cuándo para olvidarla.

Pero como se sabe las cosas no funcionan así , las respuestas no encontradas nos torturan y confunden nuestra mente entre la realidad y la fantasía ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Nadie sabe

¿Qué era lo que sentía?¿Acaso sentirse así cambiaba en algo la forma de vida que había elegido? ¿Y si lo hacía…no debería cortar entonces los lazos con esta persona así como lo había hecho con todo lo demás?¿Por qué dudaba si podía ¿ ¿Por qué él , de todas las personas?

A simple vista todas esas preguntas no hacen mucho daño ¿no?

Pero ¿Y si se prolongaran?

Día a día , noche a noche , sueño tras sueño , y si después de todo eso la respuesta se negará a aparecer.

¿Cómo parar una tortura que es provocada por uno mismo?

Si pudiéramos leer mentes entonces se podría asegurar que en este momento tendría un dolor de cabeza horrible marcado en nuestras facciones , incluso ante nuestras más certeras y lógicas formas de dolor , porque nos encontraríamos en una tormenta antinatural que nos privarían de incluso la capacidad de encontrar nuestros propios pensamientos en la marea mental del humano Hachimenroppi.

Sin embargo el ser es extraño y cuando finalmente da con la respuesta que torturaba su día no perderá tiempo en formar vínculos entre las neuronas y transmitirlo en algo que finalmente será entendible para todos y para él.

_¿Por qué me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo?_

Ya sea que Roppi lo haya dicho solo en su mente o en voz alta , la verdad eso no importaría ya .

Las palabras de Tsukishima estaban siendo dichas de igual forma.

**-¡Eh! … bueno ..Yo .. **

**-¡Yo lo siento mucho!**

**-¡No te disculpes no es tu culpa!**

**-Si no te gusta que me disculpe …**

Tsukishima tomó aire y exhalándolo rápidamente continuó con sus palabras ahora sin ninguna pizca de tartamudeo , dejando salir todo aquello que quisiese transmitirle a su acompañante:

**-… entonces Roppi-san ¡No haga nada de lo que me sienta culpable!**

En ese momento Roppi no aguantó más y desvió su mirada en un intento suyo de no exponerle el tono rojizo que sin duda estarían presentando sus mejillas ahora.

**-¿A qué viene eso?**

**-Me siento culpable porque.. ¡NO SOY CAPAZ DE AYUDAR A ROPPI-SAN Y POR ESO ÉL SE LASTIMA!**

**-¡No grites algo como eso en un lugar como este!.¿Ves? Por esta y muchas razones que no soy capaz de entenderte , Tsukishima.**

Pero su mente no tuvo oportunidad alguna de prever lo que ahora el rubio diría:

-**Si así lo desea… ¡Córteme a mí en lugar de sí mismo!... así no se lastimará y yo no me sentiré culpable.**

-**Tsukishima eres un tonto**_-¿Por qué tienes que serlo?_**-Eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir. ¿Qué pasaría si en uno de esos cortes yo te matase?**

-**Entonces yo moriría felizmente.**

-**Estás loco .Acaso es esta la esperanza de vida que tienes.**

-**Si esa es la única manera para evitar que se lastime …S-sí**

_¡No digas una frase muy fuerte para luego flaquear en lo más importante!_

-**Ya que yo quiero proteger a Roppi-san … incluso si es de sí mismo.**

_¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no lo entiende? Entonces solo deberé dejarle todo en claro_. Roppi en ese momento aparto sus emociones de si para pronunciar sus palabras , que aunque no quisiese sonaban más emotivas que cualquier otra que haya dicho en toda su vida.

-**Tsukishima si en algún momento yo tratase de lastimarte te aseguro que me terminaría matando antes de incluso levantar el cuchillo que siempre traigo contra ti.**

-**Roppi-san … no diga esas cosas**.

_Mira quien habla_. **-Si deseo cortarme lo hago , eso no tiene nada que ver contigo así que tampoco debería de importarte. Además no me he cortado por ti así que eso ¿no debería aliviarte? Eres libre de culpa y yo no te culpo y eso para ti debería estar bien .De todas formas no son tus problemas.**

**-No para nada. Eso no me deja más tranquilo **

**-Ahora estoy triste. No más que triste.**

**-Si yo no soy la causa de tu dolor significa que sigo siendo un estúpido que no … no puede ver …cuando una persona… importante para mí … está… está… en problemas.**

_¡¿Qué?!_

**-Por esa razón si alguna vez en … el futuro…Roppi-san no se siente bien…**

_¿Qué?_

**-Dígamelo y … córteme a mí… yo.. Yo..**

¿Qué está diciendo? Yo no soy capaz de entenderlo

**-Yo … recibiré tu dolor con mucho gusto.**

…

**-¡No lo entiendo!**

Finalmente la verdad.

**-¿…Qué…?**

**-Me corto porque no lo entiendo.**

**-Y eso me asusta.**

_Se supone que yo odio a todas las personas con sus mentiras y sus hipocresías pero ¿Por qué no soy capaz de odiarte?_

**-No entiendo ¿Qué somos? **

**-¿Qué somos?**

Tomando un momento para poder observar la cara del oji-rojizo , Tsuki medito durante mas o menos un segundo antes de tomarle delicadamente el rostro de su acompañante y levantarle la vista donde una mirada entre sorprendida y confusión se reflejaba ahora en sus ojos.

**-Roppi-san nosotros somos lo que somos.**

Sin darle tiempo a su azabache de responderle ,continúo él sin titubear .

**-Si dices que somos conocidos entonces lo somos , si dices que somos amigos entonces lo somos , si me consideras familia u otra cosa entonces , Roppi-san lo somos.**

**-Eso no…**

**-Porque lo que me consideres que somos no cambiará el hecho de que me quiero estar contigo. Incluso si me odias y nuestra relación es simplemente eso … entonces eso estará bien para mí , odiame. Odiame todo lo que quieras mientras no me apartes de tu lado .**

Quién lo diría , esta persona delante de él finalmente le había proporcionado la respuesta que tanto necesitaba oír, finalmente las preguntas insaciables se detuvieron. Sus pensamientos solo podían pensar en que sin duda alguna esta persona no podía ser humana pero y aun así era lo más cercano a uno .

Hewajima Tsukishima , el humano que nunca podía encontrar el camino, no sin antes perderse .La persona que el pelinegro finalmente había decidido permanecer a su lado sin importar realmente lo que fueran en ese momento.

**-No crees que deberíamos regresar, ya está oscureciendo**.

**-¡He! Roppi-san … espera..**

**-No volveré a cortarme, mientras tu estés a mi lado **_…(yo no creo tener la necesidad de hacerlo)_

Lo último claro como un susurro casi Hachimenroppi decidió la relación entre ambos. Mientras las hojas se movían en extrañas direcciones como si el viento ya no pudiese controlarlas y ya el gran astro empezaba su descenso a la fría noche , ambas figuras resaltaban en su propia manera mientras la luz aún existía.

**-¡Sí tienes razón!**

Roppi casi se sintió mal por la alegría del rubio cuando tuvo que decirle la verdad de su situación. Creo que la próxima vez debería él también prestar atención en el camino.

**-Lo sé cómo también sé que estamos perdidos.**

Mirando a todos lados Hewajima Tsukishima el muchacho con una reputación con la que uno debe temer supo inmediatamente que su acompañante tenía razón. Estaban perdidos.

**-¡No de nuevo!**

Y entrelazando sus manos con las del otro y tratando de recordar hacia donde estaba la dirección a la que originalmente irían,Tsuki solamente podía pensar en la alegría escondida que tuvieron las palabras de Roppi en él.

Mientras una ligera sonrisita se palpó en los labios del azabache que sin mucha fuerza de oposición se dejó llevar por la única persona a la que le permitiría estar cerca.

* * *

**Disculpen si en algún momento no parece entendible DX!**


End file.
